Scarlet Ribbons
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: When the team goes to investigate the killings in a small town, some jocks decide to pick on Gary. Thankfully, a very mysterious and talented girl saves him. Using her alpha ability. Will she join the team?


Gary was shoved into the lockers as a crowd began to form around them. The team was at a high school to try and find the alpha who was responsible for killing people in a very unique way. While walking down the hall, Gary had been noticed by some of the jocks. The idiotic Neanderthals as some people would call them. A girl down at the opposite side of the hallway rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the scene. Her petite 5'2" figure slipped past everyone and found herself inside the cilice with the three jocks and who she thought was a lower classmen, but now realized was just a man. He was much taller than her (then again, most people were) with slightly messy black hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was almost as pale as hers. The girl rolled her eyes, "Leave him alone, Dave." She said. He smirked at her, sauntering over until he was looking down at her. "Get out of here freak." He said putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing her back She stumbled, glaring at him. When she was steady on her feet she got up close to him and shoved him as hard as she could, which was not very hard. "Don't you ever touch me again you slimy pig." She hissed His smirk became even more smug and cocky. "You don't get it, do you Scarlet?" He asked. "No one likes you. You're as much of a loser as this retard." His attention turned back to the young man. Dave lifted his arm up to punch him. Scarlet slipped under his arm so she was between the two males and kneed him between his legs. As he fell to the ground a satisfied smile crossed her lips. She stood over him and pushed her bangs out of her face. All too quickly for him to respond, her hand slammed against his chest. Nothing else. Which is why everyone was shocked when he started crying out in pain and squirming on the hallway floor. Removing her hand from his chest, everyone could see the pain subsiding from his facial expression. She grabbed his shirt and punched him between his eyes. "Never even make eye contact with me ever again you scum." She spat. Then she ran down the hall as fast as she could. Gary, seeing her run, began to chase after her. "Come back!" He yelled, pushing past the crowd. "DCIS, come back here!" Hicks, seeing her getting away and thinking she was the alpha responsible for the deaths, slid a textbook so it tripped her. She fell against the wall then slid down to the floor. She glared at him before slowly getting back up on her feet. When he walked over to her she slowly scanned him, "You're with the Feds?" She asked "Maybe." Hicks shrugged. She laughed a little bit. M"I beat a kid up, what are you gunna do? Put me in prison? Besides, it was self defense." "We just wanna have a little talk." He said with a smile that did not make her feel any more comfortable. "Come with us." Scarlet sighed. "Better than being in school." She said to herself then walked with Hicks to their car and to their office "So, Scarlet, tell me about yourself." Dr. Rosen said sitting in a chair across from her. He opened up a book and looked at her expectedly. "What's there to say?" She shrugged. Leaning forward, she pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt down, "What you're interested in is my power. I know it, you know it, and everyone in this building knows it. So why don't you just come out and say it?" Dr. Rosen sighed. "What Dave described, the pain you gave him, sounded like all the symptoms of a seizure. Yet, he didn't have one." He took his glasses off. "I just want to understand what it is that you can do." Scarlet fidgeted for a bit, considering weather or not to talk. "I..." She ran a hand through her fringe. "I can make people feel things. Just by touching them. Medical things like a concussion, epilepsy, heart attack, you get the point." Her eyes focused on the pattern of the carpet, sliding her sneaker back and forth, changing the direction of the fabric. "Where are you sending me?" He paused. "No where." He replied. "I'd like you to work with us." "What is 'us', exactly?" She questioned. "I run a team of people with abilities just like you. We try and catch other alphas, as I like to call them, and stop a rouge group called Red Flag. And I think that you could be a valuable addition to our team. Plus," he smiled, "you'll get out of school." "I'll do it." She said immediately, hearing the part about school. "Don't you want to know a bit more before you agree?" Dr. Rosen asked Scarlet looked at him very seriously, "Now that they know what I can do, I'm never going to step foot in the building again. Ever." So Rosen got her an office. Everyone found it quite strange that Rosen hired a high school student. But then again, she was 19. She'd repeated 7th and 10th grade because she'd moved across several states. And weather or not she joined them or not, she was never going to go back to that school. They knew what she could do. They called her a freak. She couldn't go back. Scarlet sat down at her new desk and looked out the window of her new office. For once, she felt at home. Like she belonged somewhere. Like she was needed. She smiled to herself. Someone wanted her around. Maybe she wasn't a freak. 


End file.
